


A warming surprise

by Lunaztorta



Series: The Christmas Collection 2020 [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, One Shot, Surprises, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaztorta/pseuds/Lunaztorta
Summary: @cha0ticm0nster on InstagramPrompt: Cole drinking some hot chocolateThird prompt, a very simple one, turned out really sweet though.On my Instagram @lunaztorta you can find the version with all different hand writings, which unfortunately aren't supported by Ao3
Series: The Christmas Collection 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050116
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	A warming surprise

Cole huffed, shovelling some more snow from the training courtyard.  
It had been snowing a lot those past weeks and to prevent to get blocked into the monastery, they all took turns to keep the courtyard and stairs free. It was quite early in the morning, the still low sun shone pale behind the curtain of thick grey clouds.  
The black ninja looked around drying off some sweat from his forehead. Even if it was really cold, all that movement kept him warm and under the wool hat his black hair began to feel sticky. He couldn't wait for a nice warm shower. Luckily, he was almost done.

Cole went back to his work when the monastery door flung open. The earth ninja looked up, meeting Jay's smile. The blue ninja grinned even more when he locked eyes with him.  
“Hello!” he greeted merrily.  
Cole crooked an eyebrow tilting his head and leaning on the shovel. “Hey bluebell.” Cole couldn't fight a smile blooming on his own face. Jay's incredibly good mood was simply contagious. “Did something happen that you're so cheerful?”  
“Nope. Nothing at all!”  
Cole laughed. “As if I'm going to buy it. You can't lie to save your own life.”  
That remark didn't affect Jay in the slightest.  
“C'mon Jay, move your ass will ya? We gotta hurry.”  
Kai pushed his friend from behind, stepping out in the courtyard immediately followed by Zane, Lloyd and Nya.  
Cole looked at them, slightly confused. “Is something up?”  
Zane nodded, ignoring the little fight that broke out between Jay and Kai. “Affirmative. The commissioner called us to help him take care of a gang of criminals dressed like Santa and reindeers,” he explained as if it was normal.  
Cole's mouth hung slightly open as he took in the unusual information.  
Lloyd stepped aside to avoid being caught up in blue and red's squabble, rolling his eyes. “Nothing too complicated,” he assured Cole with a shrug. “So, since you didn't have breakfast yet we thought you could take it easy.”  
“Day off for you, lucky boy,” Nya interjected. “Just lay back and relax.”  
Jay jolted his head up entirely forgetting about Kai, again with that suspicious smile plastered on his face. “Yup! And don't forget to have breakfast when you're done here! It's the most important meal of the day after all!”  
Cole didn't answer right away, smiling again instead. Whatever made the lightning ninja so euphoric, it sure waited for him in the kitchen. Jay was way too easy to read. “Apparently I sure don't wanna miss it.”

Jay's face lit up and was definitely going to tell something more when Kai shoved him yet another time. The more they kept staying there, the more chances Jay could spoil the surprise with his big mouth. “The sooner we go the sooner we get home, so stop fooling around sparky,” he cut off.  
Nya nodded, at once taking Jay's arm. “And I'm already cold. I wanna go back before long too.”  
That was enough to convince Jay and they all left, leaving Cole alone.  
The earth ninja eyed the monastery before hastily finishing with his task.

<><><><><>

Cole postponed his halt in the bathroom, way too curious about the obvious surprise that was waiting for him. Leaving all his wet clothes hanging in the entrance hall, he hurried down the hallway.  
He didn't even have to reach the kitchen to know. His heart warmed up as he picked up the sweet scent of chocolate. He entered the room and spotted the mug left on the table at once, with a note left nearby it. Cole breathed in one more time, his mouth watering. It didn't only smell delicious, it looked delicious too. The black ninja took his seat, still smiling like a stupid for that little surprise.

The hot chocolate was in a fancy red Christmas themed mug, roasted marshmallows dusted with dark cocoa powder on it, served along with some gingerbread biscuits.  
Cole almost hadn't the heart to drink it. Almost.  
He took the little red ceramic tablespoon to dig in and eat the first marshmallow. It was still warm and he could taste the hint of spices in the chocolate. Cole closed his other hand around the mug, feeling the cosy warmth seep into his still cold hand.  
It was really nice.  
Taking up the mug he sipped on the chocolate, which was at the perfect temperature to drink. Yeah, there definitely was a spice inside. Cinnamon.

His eyes fell on the note again and Cole could recognize all different hand writings of his friends. He took it up and began reading, still sipping at the hot chocolate.

Jay's handwriting was on top, messy and all over the place.  
 _Jay: It had been my idea! And I personally chose the mug! We all know you are not really fond of cold, so I though that hot chocolate would be a nice surprise to warm you nicely up when you were done!_

Zane's neat handwriting was immediately after the first sentence.  
 _Zane: Even if it is not healthy, I guess having sweets at breakfast once will not hurt._

Kai's writing was always a little difficult to read. He couldn't finish school because he had to take care of his sister and work as a smith to sustain the family after their parents vanished. He still was pretty bad at writing and reading but Zane had been teaching him lately.  
 _Kai: I aded cinamon_  
 _Zane: "Added” and “cinnamon”._  
 _Kai: yeah whatever_

Cole's hand trembled a little while he kept reading.  
Nya's handwriting was way more legible, for Kai never budged and sent her to school instead of letting her work with him when she was younger.  
 _Nya: Marshmallows are my addition eheh_  
 _Kai: made me roast tem_  
 _Zane: "Them”_  
 _Kai: oh for fuck's sake Zane_  
 _Jay: Guess who almost put on fire the kitchen xD_  
 _Kai: will you ever drop it??_

The black ninja had to put down the mug. His eyes were moist and he covered his mouth with a hand, hiding his quivering lips.  
Lloyd was the last one to have written on the note, with his tiny handwriting.  
 _Lloyd: Since we already convinced Zane preparing hot chocolate, it had been easy leaving you some gingerbread cookies too :P_

Tears rolled down his cheeks as Cole let out a little sniff.  
He read the note over and over again and he couldn't stop himself neither from giggling like an idiot, nor from crying.

When he sipped at the chocolate again, it was a little cold. Yet it was the best hot chocolate he ever had in his entire life.


End file.
